Ancient Egypt - Day 1
For the Chinese version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). (first time only) Choice (if enough plants are obtained) |Zombie = |FR = Map of Space-time-ness |before = Player's House - Day 4 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 2 }} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Welcome to Ancient Egypt! Penny: Please wait 4500 years for your taco to be ready... more or less. Crazy Dave: That doesn't smell right. Crazy Dave: I'm sure my taco is around here somewhere, but in the meantime... Crazy Dave: These plants were made for plantin'. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Since this is the first level of the game (With the exception of the Player's House levels), this level is generally easy. Even with the Player's House plants only at the disposal first time around, the player should have no worries about losing, as the biggest threat is the Conehead Mummy. *Ra Zombies can steal sun, and can be an obstacle if the player is not fast enough to grab the sun. However, they are weak and they give back sun if they are killed. Waves | zombie2 = | zombie3 = | zombie4 = | zombie5 = | zombie6 = 3 | zombie7 = | zombie8 = | zombie9 = | zombie10 = 3 | note10 = Final wave }} Strategies *Two columns of Sunflowers combined with three columns of Peashooters are recommended, along with using Potato Mines to defeat the first two or three zombies. **It is possible to complete the stage with one column of Sunflowers and three columns of Peashooters. *Another strategy involves two columns of Sunflowers, two columns of Peashooters, and one column of Wall-nuts. Strategy 1 | *'Note:' This strategy contains plants that were only available for a limited time, and cannot be obtained anymore. *'Note 2:' This strategy will only work after replaying, as you will not have access to the shop when you first play the level. Firstly, place down a column of Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, you should have around the cost of a Dandelion (275 sun). Aim for one or two columns of Dandelions.}} Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' Plan: Tips *To begin the stage, it is advised to kill the first two zombies or so with Potato Mines before planting the first Peashooter. *The Ra Zombie is no more threatening than a Mummy Zombie. Do not overreact when you first see one. **You can stall a Ra Zombie by allowing him to attract your sun and picking it up at the last second. *Wall-nuts can be used if a Conehead Mummy manages to get too far into your defense. Strategy 3 :Created by *This strategy is for those who are beating the level for the first time. *Stall the first couple of zombies with Potato Mine, and follow the plant below. Strategy 4 :Created by This strategy is for those who want to beat Ancient Egypt - Day 1 very quickly. *'Required plants:' *This strategy is simple. Start off with Sunflowers to produce sun, and then use Cold Snapdragon to destroy every zombie. Two columns of Cold Snapdragons are all that is needed to defeat every zombie. **Start by planting Sunflowers in the back two columns. Once zombies come out, plant Cold Snapdragons on the seventh column in the lanes adjacent to the middle lane. **Continue filling the seventh column with Cold Snapdragons and building Sunflowers in the back. **Finish by filling the sixth column with Cold Snapdragons. Gallery Trivia *This is the first level in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have a new zombie which did not appear in the original game. *If the player turns the game off, returns, and receives a message advertising the Zombot Sphinx-inator before beating this level, the Map of Space-time-ness will appear despite not being obtained yet. *Day 1 is the first level in Ancient Egypt in which no Plant Food is given. **The player can still obtain Plant Food by purchasing it with 1000 coins or by planting Power Lily. *This level's dialogue makes a reference to Nancy Sinatra's These Boots Are Made For Walkin'. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Ancient Egypt Day 1 Ancient Egypt Day 1 - Walkthrough PvZ 2 Ancient Egypt - Day 1 Walkthrough created by JInhaoooooooooo PvZ2 Tutorial & Ancient Egypt Day 1-1|By Thecoollittlepeashooter PvZ 2 It's about time - Ancient Egypt 1-2 Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty